Little Sister
by PoisionInk
Summary: (AU, full bio/summary within, ofc x ? pairing, review if you want more) Kiki is the baby sister of the Bella Twins, the faces of the Diva division, stars of a new reality series. And she's always been in the background, but lately, both herself and her sisters have been getting tired of her background status.. When she's pushed into the limelight, her life starts to become interest
1. Chapter 1

{ ORIGINAL CHARACTER TWO - WWE - KAROLINA 'KIKI' GARCIA-COLACE }

**ABOUT THE DIVA:**

_BASICS_

Full Name:

Karolina Garcia - Colace

Nicknames:

Duckling

* Eve Torres started this, as if alluding to the fact that just because she happened to be the baby sister of the Bella Twins, she was the ugliest one of them. AJ Lee also uses it to try and get inside Kiki's head and hurt her, she knows that Kiki's not as confident as her older sisters.*

Kiki

*this is the most widely used nickname, and it started when she was born, because neither Nikki nor Brie, at the time could say Karoline properly.*

Moonbeam

* a nickname her sisters gave her, because of course, she's pale. It's not a derogatory one, because usually when they're using it, they lead in with something like 'our beautiful moonbeam'*

Age:

23

Hometown:

San Diego, California

Billed From:

Scottsdale, Arizona

_BODY,LOOKS,ETC_

Height:

5'4 and a half

Weight:

135 lbs

Hair:

dark brown, she keeps it pretty long actually. it looks kinda like this

Eye:

light brown

Body Type:

curvy

*she was an 'early bloomer' it's always made her uncomfortable, even now that she's grown into her curves. kids used to call her fat when she was in school.*

Tattoos, Scars, Birth Marks:

Skin:

fair skinned

burns easily in the sun

Typical Clothing:

Piercings:

Just her ears, they're pierced two times each

Looks Like:

{ Lily Collins , yersh }

{ and again, here she is }

_PERSONALITY BASICS:_

Good Traits:

loyal

romantic

can be sweeter than her older sisters

good sense of humor

practical

able to look at the 'bigger picture' and thinks well under pressure

good at making plans and sticking to them

honest

intelligent

quiet, thoughtful

not as cocky as her older sisters

down to earth and open minded

accepting

nurturing

Bad Traits:

can be jealous or paranoid

sometimes is too gullible

tries to please people, not realizing she doesn't have to try so hard

_Fears, Desires, Goals, Pet Peeves:_

Fears:

small confined spaces

spiders

water that's chest level or higher

being held down

mice

large men

large dogs

sudden loud noises

being snuck up on

Desires:

find a good guy and be as happy as her older sisters.

get over her lack of confidence and shyness

win the Divas title more than once

get married, have kids, be domestic

stop letting fear and doubt rule her life

Goals:

basically the same as her desires.

_FAVORITES, HOBBIES, OTHER:_

_Favorites:_

_Food:_

_chicken quesidilla_

_nachos and jalapenos with cheese_

_pizza_

_garlic toast with melted cheese_

_straw berry iced vanilla cake_

_strawberries_

_strawberry shortcake_

_snickers_

_m&ms_

_cheeseburgers with bacon_

_nachos bell grande_

_Drink:_

_(non alcohol)_

_green tea_

_strawberry soda_

_orange soda_

_creme soda_

_root beer_

_(Alcohol)_

_she's not really a good drinker but she does like Smirnoff._

_Color:_

_pale purple, aqua blue and pale pink_

_Animal:_

_koala bear_

_parrots_

_cats_

_Things To Do:_

_sleep late_

_swim_

_paint and sketch_

_spend time with her family, her big sisters_

_go out dancing_

_play piano_

_sing (but nobody's ever actually heard her)_

_listen to music_

_cook_

_spend all day at the beach_

_surfing_

_ride rollercoasters_

Music:

hip hop

classical

80's rock

oldies

Movie:

Pearl Harbor

Dirty Dancing

The Breakfast Club

Sixteen Candles

Footloose

The Notebook

Pitch Perfect

Grease

TV Shows:

Haunted Highway

General Hospital

One Life To Live

I Love Lucy reruns

Supernatural

Addicted To Rehab (a house makeover show)

House

Bones

Fringe

CSI Vegas

NCIS

Hobbies:

painting, sleeping late, reading, singing, playing piano, dancing, sketching, swimming, going out to nightclubs and dancing, spending time with her family, surfing, just being lazy with her cat, Zeus.

Song:

There are waaay too many to list, but her top favorite song is probably gonna be from the movie Footloose, "Almost Paradise" or Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison

Book:

Wuthering Heights, Little Women, Pride And Prejudice, Harry Potter Series, 50 Shades of Grey..

Quotes:

"And you think I'm competition? Really?"

"If I wanted your man, I'd take your man. I don't, so calm your tits."

"Yeah, just no."

"You cannot be serious."

"Hell hath no fury than a Bella without her morning coffee."

"Look, call me all the names you want, AJ, but I think we both know that of the two of us? You're the only one who's not only fucked half the guys here, you've also fucked them over. Grow up. You can only play the 'victim' card so many times before it starts to get really, really annoying."

"Why are you looking at me? I'm the ugly, quiet one, remember?"

"Yeah, no. This kitchen? Closed, Ryback. Go breathe all creepy somewhere else, okay?"

_Wrestling Stuff:_

Theme Song:

Keeps Gettin Better, Christina Aguilera

Signature Moves:

Sitout Face Buster

Fisherman's Suplex

Snapmare/ Rolling Neck Snap

Finisher

*its the same as Brie and Nikki's, she just can't do 'twin magic' obviously*

Ring Name:

Kiki Bella

Good or Bad:

Neutral. She's not into backstage politics or drama. She's not one for bullshit, either.

Ring Attire:

(typical ring gear) - matches/fights/ occasionally promos

(typical valet outfit) - valet/promos the tops vary, but she usually wears red and black or hot pink and black, silver and black..

(holiday edition -christmas) - this is for the 'diva appearances' that usually happen on live air during christmas.

( holiday edition - halloween ) - this is for the diva appearances that usually happen on live air or ppv during christmas.

**_PAST (AND PRESENT) RELATIONSHIPS INCLUDE:_**

**_no relationships, but she's had quite a few 'unspoken' crushes on guys. she never acts on them because she's got self worth issues. _**

**_( I really, really need a pairing for her, guys, help a girl out here? I wanna either go with Randy Orton, Sheamus or Dolph Ziggler, someone like that.)_**

**OTHER STUFFS:**

**- has self esteem issues, because she's somewhat jealous of the attention her older sisters get and it sort of freaks her out when they try and shove her into the limelight too, bring her out of her shell.**

**- has never gone 'all the way' with a guy, because she panics and bolts, afraid she won't live up to someone's expectations, or worse, afraid they will legitimately laugh their ass off when they find out her v card is still very much unpunched.**

**- has a daring and wild side, but she rarely lets loose because she's scared that she'll get laughed at or made fun of, plus she's also afraid to be out of control.**

**PAIRINGS I'M CONSIDERING FOR HER:**

**Sheamus**

**Randy Orton**

**Dolph Ziggler**

*** The reason those are the only guys I'm considering, is because they're opposite her in some ways, in some ways, they're similar.. Any help would be greatly appreciated. If you have another name, feel free to mention it in a review, but I'm leaning towards one of the above 3.***

* * *

They say opposites attract, right? Well, Kiki Bella is the baby sister of the Bella twins, and she's been lurking silently in the background for a while now, waiting patiently for her own shot at stardom. Not that she's complaining, really, she's quite content with being a background charcter, because when your older sisters are the drama addicted Bellas? You get a little tired of crazy.

But her sisters, of course, they want her to open up and really live life.. So they're intent on doing that for her, since she won't do it on her own. With the two of them trying to 'fix' her life, she's got her hands full, am I right?

Well, add to the mix, she manages to catch the eye of a guy who's just really noticing her. He's her complete opposite, and he's a guy you'd think only dates the 'model types' not a self professed dork like Kiki Bella claims to be.

With her sisters causing havoc in her life, trying to open her up to new things, and this guy determined to get closer to her, will everything fall into place for the shyest and youngest of the Divas, or will it all wind up in one big old mess?

And what will happen when one of her most 'embarassing' and 'childish' secrets comes to light and this guy suddenly has 'unfriendly' competition in the form of some of the womanizers of the roster.. With all the he said/she said, the drama that their respective friends and family try and make for them, how will everything ultimately end up going?

* * *

*Guy choices are above, vote, damn it. Reviews are loved, people, seriously. If you wanna see more of this, let me know. The idea sort of came to me earlier whilst watching She's All That, that's why I chose Orton, Ziggler or Sheamus.. But if you have another name for me, go for it.. I'm leaning towards one of the three I mentioned, however.*


	2. Chapter 2

"Nah, you two go ahead. I don't wanna be a downer or anything, it's date night, it'd be all awkward if I went." Kiki insisted as her sisters looked at her, then at John and Daniel who were waiting patiently, and also trying to get Kiki to go out with them tonight.

She just wanted to be alone, really. Not that she wouldn't love to go out with her older sisters and their respective guys, but she didn't want anyone sitting around and feeling awkward because as usual, she didn't actually have a date or something.. Besides, she figured they probably got tired of spending all their time with her, they were all as different as night and day, really.

They were the confident sexy older sisters, she was just the little sister that sort of tagged along, that's the way it'd always been.

Lately, it bugged her, but for the most part, she was content, because the pressure wasn't on her to make someone happy, please them or something, and she got tired of bending backwards, trying to do that very thing, only to find out she wasn't pretty enough, or funny enough, or confident enough, or she wasn't like her older sisters enough.

Sometimes, she had to admit, being the baby sister of the Bellas, well.. It was a mood killer, and she tried her best to stay positive.

After all, it was her own fault she wasn't like them, she figured.

"Aww, come on, Kiki.. Just come out with us." John insisted as Daniel added, "We won't feel awkward, I promise. It's gotta be better than sitting up there, watching General Hospital, crying into a pint of ice cream."

"Oh my god, you just didn't, Daniel.. I do not cry into ice cream.. I watch and yell at the television when they do stuff I don't agree with. .. After all the time you've been dating my big sister, you of all people should know that." Kiki attempted to joke as Brie and Nikki looked at her, then at each other and said quietly, "Fine.. but next time, Moonbeam, you're coming with, if we have to tie you to the car and drag you kicking and screaming.. You cannot be the baby sister cat lady living in the attic forever."

"Oh really?" Kiki asked, poking her tongue out stubbornly as she walked back to her own car, aimed the key at it, unlocking it, getting in. She sat there a moment, watching her sisters and the guys leave, then she sighed and said "I could have went, it wouldn't have killed me.. But I'm just too damn afraid to loosen up."

She started her car, drove back to the hotel, was getting into line at the check in in the lobby when she felt a tap to her shoulder, turned around to see Eva Marie standing there, a smug smirk on her face as she said "Ughh. It's you. The ugly one."

As usual, Kiki rolled her eyes and bit back the urge to lash out and say something back to her, because she knew if she did, she'd wind up regretting it later.

"At least she knows her place in the lineup." Eva muttered as Kiki's head shot up and she laughed bitterly and then said "Yeah? And you know yours, right? Oh wait, you can't be the locker room whorebag, because then you'd be infringing on AJ Lee's gimmick." before smirking, grabbing her room key card, ignoring the gaping look Eva Marie gave her as she shoved past the fiery red head in anger, pushing up on the hotel's elevator.

Once she was in the elevator, she laughed a little and then said quietly to herself, "Yeah.. Bet she never saw that one coming.. I never should have said that, but she really, really deserved it."

Stepping off the elevator, she dodged the antics of the few male Superstars in the hallway, quickly made her way into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her, flopping onto the bed, shutting her eyes as she lie there for a few moments, letting her little 'moment' of rebellion against her 'predetermined role' amongst the other girls sink in.

Then she shrugged it off, stood and stripped down, intent on getting a long hot shower. "Baby steps.. Baby steps." she muttered to herself as she laughed a little about what she'd done just now, while washing herself clean, feeling the stress melt away with the bubbles and hot water oozing slowly over her body and down the drain.

Stepping out of the shower, she threw on some pjs and flopped down on the bed, turning on the days rerun of General Hospital, getting engrossed in the show.

Meanwhile, at the ngihtclub Nikki had dragged the four of them out to, the four people closest to Kiki discussed her slight moodiness lately, trying to come up with a solution.

They were worried about her, really.

"Seriously, I think she's upset or something, but when I ask her if she's okay, she just smiles and says she's fine." Nikki said as Brie nodded and added, "She's just never really been an outgoing person, sis.. I mean she's so pretty, and she's not like us.. You'd think she'd be happy like we are right now."

"She could, if she'd speak up for herself.. I'm gonna kick AJ's ass because I overheard her giving Kiki a hard time earlier. Eva Marie as usual, was making things more humiliating. I just wish she'd fight back." Brie said as Nikki growled in anger and said "Monday, we go for them, we aim to hurt."

"Amen to that." Brie said as she raised the question, "Do you think if we tried shoving her ass into the spotlight, it might help? I mean maybe she's upset because she's taking a backseat to everyone."

"That and she's never been on many actual dates, she always spooks and calls them off at the last minute. I say we run a twin intervention on her." Nikki said bluntly as Brie nodded and said "Agreed." as their boyfriends groaned in unison.

The last time the twins tried this, Kiki hadn't spoken to them in over a week almost. She wasn't mad, but she hadn't been happy with their meddling either.

But something had to give, sooner or later.

Kiki groaned as she realized she'd left her movies and her books in her car, all the way back down in the parking lot. A quick glance at the clock had her lulled into a (false) sense of security, thinking everyone was gone out to the nightclubs in town, or they'd be asleep, or sleeping with someone..

So she figured she wouldn't run into anyone coming or going, there wasn't a need to get dressed or do something with her long dark hair, because she normally put it up or at least straightened it completely.

She stepped into the hallway, rubbing her arms as she bit her lower lip and dug in her slightly oversized hoodie's pocket for her car keys.

"While I'm down there, might as well go to the gas station, grab some pizza or something.. I am getting kinda hungry." she muttered, instantly wishing she'd actually put on clothes, not just a hoodie, her light brown Uggs and a pair of seen better days cut offs.

She hurriedly punched the down button on the elevator and stepped on as fast as possible when it stopped for her, not wasting any time.

The elevator opened in the lobby and she walked across quickly, and out into the rain, groaning as she realized that it was pouring out here, and she hated being wet and cold. Swearing lightly under her breath, with chattering teeth, she aimed her key at her rental car, quickly getting in and pulling out, going to the gas station just a parking lot over.

She'd just stepped out of her car when she groaned as she heard the very loud laughter and arguing of Sheamus and Randy Orton nearby, and from the sounds of it, Dolph Ziggler, who was parked at the pump near where her car sat.

"Fuck my life right now." she grumbled as she locked her car, speed walked it inside, pretending not to hear one of them calling her name.

She grabbed her pizza, and was going for a crème soda when someone reached around from behind, handed it to her and said laughingly, "Ya get one every time you stop somewhere." as she took it from their hand. She shrugged and casually told them thanks as she ducked beneath their arms and walked to the register.

Randy Orton watched her walk off, wondering why she was so damn quiet and shy all the time. He scratched his head and then shrugged it off, smiled to himself a little, as he watched her making a mad dash for her car in the rain.

Kiki had just gotten sat down in her drivers seat when she tried turning the car over, and nothing. She punched the steering wheel and groaned as she got out, digging for her cell phone, then grumbling when she realized that she'd left it, of course, lying on the nightstand, in her hotel room.

"Fuck my life tonight." she muttered as she reached into the car, popped the hood and peered at the various workings under the hood. From behind her, she heard Dolph Ziggler and Sheamus asking, "Is there a problem? " and "Everyting alroight, lass?"

"My car.. It's not starting.. Not even turning over.. " she said with mild embarassment as she turned to face the three of them now, since Randy walked back outside.

"What's up?"

"Her car's not startin, fella."

"She said it's not even turning over.. Why don't you just ride back with one of us? It's raining like hell out here." Dolph said loudly over the wind as Kiki thought it over a moment..

"Yeh would probably be better off ridin back wit us, lass." Sheamus suggested as he and Randy shot Ziggler a wary look, knowing his reputation with the girls.

"Or me. I'm not the big bad wolf, little red riding hood." Dolph joked as Kiki looked back and forth at the three of them, biting her lip.

"I could call my sisters and their boyfriends?" she said meekly as the three guys shook their heads and said "Storms getting too bad.. None of us would feel roight leavin yeh out 'ere." and "I completely agree.. And if you want, I'll even take you to get real food, not that pizza." (Dolph) and "Come on.. It's just a ride." (Randy, who was in the same car as Sheamus since the two were close friends.)

"Okay, alright.. I'll ride back with Randy and Sheamus, I mean you look pretty dressed up there, Ziggler, I don't wanna be any trouble or anything, if you have plans and you were on your way out." Kiki said quickly as she locked the car, grabbed her soda, her pizza and her purse and climbed into the backseat, stretching her long legs across the seat.

"You okay back there?" Randy asked as Sheamus shot him a look.

"I'm fine, really.. I just.. Tonight's been a really, really weird night. I think I'm having Friday the 13th and it's like, the end of the month." Kiki answered as she looked out the window at the rain.

Dolph watched the car driving away, and raked his hand through his hair, scowling a little. He wasn't stupid, she'd done that just now because she felt like Sheamus and Randy were the safer bet, like he might try something.

"Damn it, another thing I can thank that crazy bitch AJ for I guess." he grumbled as he got into his car, headed to the nightclub he'd been about to head out to just now.

She thanked them as they parked and walked into the hotel lobby, together, sort of, Kiki, the two males noticed, seemed to either hang back or look like she might bolt away.. They'd all known her long enough to know she was pretty much painfully shy, really.

"Yeh don't 'ave ta keep tanking us, lass." Sheamus said as Randy nodded and said "It was fun.. Didn't know you liked the same radio station as I do."

"Personally? I'm surprised you listen to 80's bands, myself, Orton." Kiki mused as she punched her floor on the keypad and stood between the two men in silence.

Okay, so she'd taken another baby step. She was a little proud of herself right now, although she was also embarassed as all hell because she was out in her pjs and she'd sort of kept her hair down, it was a long frizzy tangled mess from the rain.

"We'll see yeh around, lass."

"Yeah. See ya around, Kiki.. By the way, you should wear your hair down all the time. Looks better." Randy mused casually as the two men set off in different directions for their own room.

Kiki walked into her room and flopped down onto the bed, face first, groaning in embarassment.

A few minutes later, she heard her sisters knocking on her door as if they were police women or something, so she opened the door and she got smothered literally, in hugs.

"We freaked out, we saw your car parked at that gas station, no sign of you." Brie said in concern as Nikki asked, "You okay?"

"It just wouldn't start. I rode back with Sheamus and Randy.. Dolph Ziggler would have brought me back, but yeah.. "

"So you talked to them?"

"A little yes." Kiki said as she stepped aside, ler them in.. Somehow, she got a bad feeling they were up to something, again. So she said calmly, and very firmly, "No playing cupid, and no makeovers, okay? I wanna open up, but I wanna do it in my own way."

Her sisers looked at one another and then her, pouting.. "not even one little bitty blind date?"

"Ughh, you didn't.. Did you?"

"We did."

"Damn you both to hell.. I told you, I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me, really, I just.. I don't .."

"You don' t what?"

"I never do well with people, especially guys.. You guys know this." Kiki whined as Brie shook her head and Nikki said "You do fine, right up until they act like they might like you, then you wig the hell out. Why?"

Kiki shrugged as she looked at her fingers then said quietly, "Because I know that once they really get to know me? They're gonna wish they hadn't wasted the time."

"Why do you keep saying that shit?" Brie asked as she hugged her younger sister.

"Because, Brie, it's true.. Remember Prom? Or homecoming? You guys came all the way home to get me ready, my dates took one look at me, then you guys and bam.. " Kiki admitted as her sisters sighed and then said "Those guys were assholes and babies to boot.. You cannot keep letting fear rule your life, sis."

"We will not let you be crazy cat lady living in the attic at Mom's." they added as Kiki said quietly, "I know, it's just.. I try to even consider opening up and something happens that makes me change my mind, or I chicken out. I'm just not confident and sexy like you guys, okay? And I'm fine with it."

They hugged her and then said "So, we're going to the beach tomorrow.. You'll come too, right?"

"Sure. I usually do, don't I?" Kiki asked as she added, "No, I'm not mad and I do not blame you guys.. I know this is my own fault, I just.. I'm so used to things as they are, I don't think I could actually change if I wanted to." as she let them walk out of the room.

Once she was in bed, she thought about her night tonight, and she realized that admitting what she had, just now, out loud felt a lot better than just holding it in.. Maybe if she kept on trying, she'd eventually get over everything that was holding her back.

What she didn't realize of course, was her little remarks with Eva Marie about herself and AJ Lee earlier in the hotel lobby, well.. They were going to come back and bite her, sort of.


	3. Chapter 3

{Authors Notes: Yay and wow.. Only 2 chapters, already 3 reviews. I'm glad you like the idea, really, I am. I wanna thank everyone for reading and adding it to alerts, reviewing, it makes me feel good to know that you guys like the story so far.. So, on to the votes.. So far, every guy on the poll has one vote. The poll should be at the top of my profile, I'm also taking votes via review. Again, a hug for all of you guys reading and reviewing, adding to alerts, I love you all, you're amazing.}

* * *

She rolled her eyes in disgust as she saw AJ Lee slinking along the beach. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she leaned in and whispered to her older sisters, "She's really, really starting to annoy me."

"She's been annoying us, actually. She made a scene so badly at that nightclub Dolph was at the other night, I'm surprised that security didn't bounce her out right on her crazy little ass."

"Wish McMahon would bounce her out on her crazy little ass." Brie added as Kiki nodded in agreement, went back to reading the book she'd bought along to the beach with her, her shades down over her eyes. When she looked up again, it was to find the sun being blocked by someone standing over her. She bit her lip as she looked up, raising her shades, resting them in her messily pinned up and still damp hair, and raising to prop on her elbow, she asked in curiousity, "Is there a reason you're standing here, AJ or..."

"So, Eva Marie told me that you think I'm the 'diva's whorebag?" AJ asked, smirking at the quieter and more soft spoken rookie diva.

Kiki groaned, bit her lip. Well crap, she hadn't thought her angry words would come back this quickly.. She started to clam up or just pretend not to hear her, but whatever snapped in her the night before when she'd made the damn remark, well, it snapped again and Kiki laughed a little, then said "Actually, I said that she knew her role on the roster too, then I corrected myself, said she couldn't be the company whorebag when you already did such a great job at it. If you wanna get technical, there." as she winked cheekily, clucked her tongue while looking up at AJ who stood gaping at her.

"Buhbye now."

"Oh, we're not done. This conversation is far from over." AJ stated as she sat down and then said calmly, "If you're smart, Kiki, you'll go back to being the nothing you've always been, the ugly sister, I believe Eve Torres said?"

"Oh wow.. So you're quoting Eve now? Really? Who else are you gonna rip off, AJ? I mean look, this victim thing? It's only gonna go so far before someone gets really, really sick of your shit."

Brie and Nikki watched the exchange in shock, watched as Kiki stood and smirked, giving AJ a firm shove backwards as she leaned over and shaking her head said "You're not worth it, you want attention, and I'm not nearly stupid enough to give it to you at my own personal expense." before storming off down the beach, to the concession stand nearby.

"Okay, who was that and what the hell did she do with our baby sister?" Nikki wondered aloud as Brie said with a smirk, "Way to go Moonbeam."

"She's growing up, Brie." Nikki said as she pretended to shed a tear, then looking up at AJ, they rolled their eyes and laughing said "What? She said what she had to say, now beat it.. Or we might just get up and throw your crazy little butt in the ocean."

AJ screamed and took off on the verge of tears just as Kiki came back holding a sno cone, sipping it as if she'd done nothing completely out of character before, then flopping down on her chair, she said calmly, "One day she's really, really gonna piss me off."

"So.. what happened to mild mannered little sister?"

Kiki looked up as if she were confused then raking her hand through her hair she shrugged and said calmly, "Maybe I'm just getting sick of holding back what I really think and feel? I don't know guys.." biting her lip nervously.

"Don't get upset, Moonbeam.. It's good, it's a very good thing.. You're finally doing it."

"What?"

"Fighting back, not retreating. We're proud of you."

"Anyways, going back to my book now, guys." Kiki said gently, trying to ward off their gentle nudging of her personality, their subtle way of trying to change her.

Just as she got back into reading, she heard a throat clearing and looking up, she found Dolph Ziggler standing there, his hand in his hair.

"Yes?"

"Volleyball kinda came over here.. Why aren't you out there?"

Kiki held up her book as if that were enough of an answer and Dolph for some reason, though he wanted to walk away, he didn't. Instead, he laughed a little and then said "It must be a good book."

"Meh, it's okay.. I found it in the hotel gift shop. Kinda childish, really."

"So come play... Please?"

"Is this Dolph Ziggler saying please to me? Someone should check you for a fever. My sisters are out there, trust me, they're way better at volleyball."

Nikki and Brie watched Ziggler talking to their baby sister with unsure feelings about it, nudging one another as Brie whispered, "Do we like this?"

"Hell, Brie, I'm personally just shocked she's talking back, not clamming up like usual."

"She's not that bad, Nikki.. Wonder what's gotten into her today.. Still not too sure about Ziggler, though.. I mean his track record with the ladies.. It's not good.. If he hurts her."

"Sis, they're talking, he's not asking her hand in marriage, sheesh. Calm yourself." Nikki said as she caught sight of Sheamus and Randy glaring at Dolph as they talked to themselves, and occasionally, glared at one another, so she walked over and said "We need the ball, Ziggler."

Dolph looked at her, distracted then handed her the ball as he said "Come on, Kiki."

"Yeah, sis.. Come on.. You used to kick my ass and Brie's ass at volleyball when the parentals took us camping."

"Are you serious?" Dolph asked as he smirked and said "Well, I hate to lose and you're on my team."

"Oh hell no, Ziggler.. You do not split up the Bellas. It just doesn't happen." Nikki said calmly as Kiki sighed and shut her book, looking at Dolph warily.. What was it with him lately, even before the whole gas station thing last night, he'd just started sort of, popping up.

At first she thought it was to chase AJ off, but then she wondered why he didn't just use Kaitlyn like another more logical man would.. There was nothing special about her, so she shoved the paranoia out of her mind.

Standing, she brushed off the light dusting of sand on her legs and stomach then said calmly, "I'll play, but I warn you.. My sister's greatly embellishing my skills."

Dolph grinned his normal cocky grin and called out, "Starting over guys, I just got Kiki to play." to a chorus of groans and John Cena calling out, "Aww, Ziggy Stardust is just pissed he's not winning. Okay, let's humor him, guys."

Brie groaned as she gave her sister a dirty look as if to say, 'Seriously? You're gonna encourage him? He's a player, sis.. What the hell?'

Then she looked where Nikki nodded, noticed Sheamus and Randy watching their baby sister, talking amongst themselves and she realized what her sister was up to. And she groaned because as usual, Nikki was trying to complicate things.

And they didn't even know if Kiki liked ANY of the men in question, to be honest..

The ball soared over the net and Kiki shot up, spiking it down directly onto the head of Aksana, who scowled at her and spiked it back.

The ball volleyed back and forth for a few moments and finally, Aksana scored a point.. But they quickly made up the point when Kiki got the serve and another volley started for a few more minutes.

"You're really good at volleyball.. I think you were hustling me." Ziggler teased her as Kiki shrugged and said casually, "Nah, just a lucky day.. Everybody gets lucky sooner or later, Zigs." before walking back to her chair because the game had ended, and flopping down into it, catching her breath, sliding her earphones in, for all intents and purposes intending to take a nap or something.

She heard her sisters throats clearing and she said with her eyes still closed, hidden behind her shades, "What?"

"What's gotten into you today?"

"Yeah, what gives?"

Kiki shrugged as she sat up a little and said with a little smile, "Baby steps. Just taking baby steps you two, don't go trying to catapult me out into the spotlight, okay? Please?"

"Okay, alright.. I mean you are trying, so that's a switch.. We only do this because we worry about you, sis." the twins said as Kiki smiled a little and said quietly, "I know, guys.. But look, I'm just not the same as you guys." Kiki said as her sisters nodded and said with smiles, "We know, that's what we love about you.. When we butt in, it's not so much that we're trying to change you, we're just trying to bring the parts of you we know are in there, out."

She nodded quietly, sipped the remainder of her snow cone and leaned back in the chair, trying to resume her nap. The next thing she knew, she was being poked awake by her laughing sisters as they said "Snore much?" and then added, "Let's go grab some lunch."

"Yeah.. I'm starving." Kiki said as they stood, walked down to a cafe a few miles down the beach, on the boardwalk.


	4. Chapter 4

{Authors Notes: Yay and wow.. More reviews. I'm glad you like the idea, really, I am. I wanna thank everyone for reading and adding it to alerts, reviewing, it makes me feel good to know that you guys like the story so far.. So, on to the votes.. So far, every guy on the poll has one vote. The poll should be at the top of my profile, I'm also taking votes via review. Again, a hug for all of you guys reading and reviewing, adding to alerts, I love you all, you're amazing.}

* * *

"Ughh, seriously? She's gonna cut up his money now?" Kiki muttered in mild amusement as she watched AJ throwing the proverbial hissy fit to end all hissy fits on the monitor in front of her. "I kinda feel bad for Ziggler, hell, he had to have thought maybe he'd be the guy who straightened her out." she muttered to herself as she leaned against the counter she stood in front of, her hand in her pocket, sipping from a soda bottle she held in the other hand.

"You do know why she did that.. Right?" Alicia Fox spoke up from behind her in slight amusement as Cameron and Naomi giggled a little and then asked, "Why is she doing that? I thought she was just supposed to go down and have her usual normal temper tantrum?"

Alicia nodded at Kiki and smirking said "Think about it, Karoline."

"Umm, right.. She's lashing out at him and it's my fault because?" Kiki asked as Alicia sighed, gently placed her hands on the younger girls shoulders, pushing her down onto the seat nearby the counter as she said "Because he's been talking to you a lot."

"Umm, not really?" Kiki asked, confused as she shook her head, then adding quickly,"And if he is, it's because he's up to something, so yeah. Come on guys, why in the hell is Ziggler gonna go for me?"

"Don't know.. But what I do know is what my teddy bear overheard in the locker room." Alicia smiled as Kiki raised a brow then remembered Alicia was actually quietly dating Ryback off the screen.

"Oh.. Still though, he likes to play jokes, Alicia."

"Somehow, boo, I don't think he'd joke about Randy and Dolph getting into it, almost destroying the bathroom stalls." Alicia said calmly as she looked at the younger girl then asked, "Why's it so hard to believe anyway, boo?"

"Because it just is? I don't know, sheesh. I mean I've been here how long now and until here recently, I've just kinda went unnoticed?"

AJ stormed into the locker room and walked straight up to her, slapping her. Kiki gaped at her, holding her cheek, eyes blazing with anger as she said through gritted teeth, "Oh that's it. Cam? Hold my soda, I'm about to rip her apart. I've had it beyond having it with her crap. She's finally pushed me right over the edge." as she stood and barrelled out the locker room door after AJ who'd taken off at a run, catching up to her in the hallway where she was destroying the nearby set up of chairs in catering.

Quietly, Kiki grabbed a chair and stood behind AJ, mocking her a little, laughing before she cleared her throat and when AJ turned around, swung the chair at her head. Before Big E could break things up, Kiki was sitting on AJ, holding her as she slapped her in the face a few times with an open hand and growled, "Look, I don't know what your problem is with me, AJ, but if you ever even think about pulling that again, I will make sure I make you miserable."

"You wanna know what my problem is with you? It's your fault, all of it."

"No, you stupid cow, it's not.. The reason your life's going to hell in a handbasket, Lee? Totally your fault, I have nothing to do with it. And frankly, I could give a crap less about you and your boy problems, really, I could."

AJ snickered and then said in a quiet voice, "At least I have 'boy problems'.. According to someone's journal, she's never even KISSED a boy before."

This really angered Kiki because for one, she thought she kept her journal fairly well hidden and apparently, somehow, AJ had gotten her hands on it recently. Which meant that AJ knew everything that Kiki allowed herself to vent about in the journal. And another thing, she didn't like the fact that if AJ knew, there was no telling who else knew.

"If you even think about telling anyone, AJ, I swear to God above I will find some way to ruin you.. Oh wait, I can't because you're already over three quarters the way there, on your own.. So maybe I'll just rip your arm off and beat you with it." Kiki growled as the two girls continued fighting, AJ grabbing at her throat while Kiki grabbed a hand full of hair, used it to slam her head against the flooring.

Until she was lifted off of AJ in mid swing by Randy Orton who smirked calmly, sat her down and then turned to AJ as he said quietly, "If I were you, AJ, I'd go before I pissed the really insane person off.. Voices, remember? I can't control 'em either.. And as bad as you annoy me? Don't think I'd wanna."

AJ made a hasty retreat as Big E got into Randy's face and hulked up a moment as if he were going to do something.. Until Randy jumped at him and then started to laugh maniacally. Then he turned to Kiki, smirked a little and then remarked casually, "She wanted you to get pissed like that."

"Damn it." Kiki muttered as she realized Randy was right. Her sisters chose that moment to run in and Brie said with a smile, "Thanks, Randy. John and Daniel came and got us as quickly as they could.. Kiki, what's gotten into you?"

"Actually, Brie, they showed it on the Tron during the last little bit of my match.. AJ stormed into the Divas locker room, slapped her. Gotta say though, it surprised me when Kiki handed Cameron her soda, took off after her." Randy said as he slipped Kiki a teasing smirk.

Dolph cleared his throat from the doorway and stepped in, giving Randy a dismissive eye roll as he asked in concern, "You alright? I saw everything just now."

"Damn it, didn't anyone have anything better to do than watch the drama going on back here on the monitors?" Kiki muttered as she blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry she did that."

"Ziggler, it's not your fault. She's a spazz, we all know this. She stupidly thinks for some reason that I'm the cause of her life going to hell, apparently."

Brie burst into laughter as did Nikki, but they stopped when they saw Kiki looking at them with annoyance. "You're serious? She said that?"

"Actually, yes.. She screamed it the entire time I was bouncing her head off of walls and floor.. Not sure why she blames me, but she does. Don't really care either, personally, I find it all very amusing. She acts like I stole her boyfriend or something." Kiki said with a laugh as she looked at Dolph quickly, raked her hand through her hair and muttered, "Sorry, no offense.. Just don't see myself as that kinda girl.. I mean, I am definitely not either of you guys type." as she looked from Dolph to Randy, then at her sisters, shrugging casually.

At the mention of AJ's assumption, Nikki noticed with amusement that Dolph seemed to grow antsy all of a sudden, cleared his throat once or twice as he shuffled his feet as if he'd been caught doing something. Which of course, as Kiki's older sister, made her curious. So when he walked out of the room a few moments later, she walked out behind him and said casually, "Care to explain that?"

"Explain what?"

"Why you went all fidgety and stupid when my sister told us why AJ attacked her tonight."

Dolph shrugged then said calmly, "Don't really know. I mean she was jealous of your sister, she has been for a while now.. It could have something to do with the fact that AJ thinks I like her or I'm interested in her."

"Why, exactly would AJ get that impression?"

"Because.. Reasons, okay? Look.. I've got stuff to do." Dolph said as he walked down the hallway, letting out a deep breath. That'd been a very, very close call back there.. Now he was concerned about looking for one person and one person only.. Big E Langston, because he'd seen Langston grab Kiki, hold her so AJ could get the upper hand. "I'm gonna flatten him." he swore as he asked a few of the guys if they'd seen the man around.

Meanwhile, down the hallway, on the opposite end, Brie, well, she'd noticed Randy seemed to shadow her baby sister a lot.. And she wasn't stupid, she knew that he'd shown up at that little backstage attack just now not because her twin's boyfriend John and her own boyfriend Daniel saw it, sent him down, but he had his own reasons, maybe.

She could just tell because he had the same look Daniel had when they'd just met.. In her opinion at least.. So when Randy walked out of the room, she'd followed him, a few questions of her own in mind.

"So.. Did you do this because John and Daniel asked you to, or.."

Randy shrugged and muttered quietly, "Reasons."

"Yeah, I know that, Viper.. But she's my kid sister, so I think I reserve the right to ask you your reasons, okay?"

"Whoa, chill."

"Don't tell me to chill, talk to me.. Tell me why you're always close by when my baby sister's back here. I know how you are with the girls, Randy, if this is some joke because you're single again and bored, I'm not gonna let you hurt my sister." Brie said calmly as Randy shook his head then said calmly, "If it were because I was bored, Brie.. I'd probably get in AJ's head, screw her up even worse than she is.. That'd be a fun time."

Brie groaned and then said calmly, "Drop the tough guy act, Randy.. You like my sister, don't you?"

"It's possible, yes."

Brie glared and then said "I knew it! Daniel said so too but Nikki, she was the one who thought it was probably an issue of boredom on your part."

"Wow.. Thanks for telling me what you guys really think." Randy joked as he added, "Why's Kiki think the way she does?"

"Randy? Nikki and I have wondered the exact same thing ourselves for years now. I'm just glad you like her.. You do realize Ziggler likes her also, yes?"

"Yeah, about that.. I'll handle it."

"Just don't drag my baby sister right smack in the middle of you guys insanity?" Brie pleaded as she gave him a firm staredown, her hand on her hip and added, "She's always been the sensitive one of the three of us.. Some things happened when she was a teenager, I kinda think that she's always sort of been jealous of me and Nikki because of them.. She shouldn't have to be though."

"In other words, make my move before Ziggler makes his, huh?"

"Please? Because I'm 90 percent sure that Ziggler's only playing on her bad mojo with AJ for the camera, for his own personal amusement."

In the catering area, Kiki sat eating a turkey sandwich quietly, lost in thought, her mind completely confused at the moment.. Just now, after the fight, she'd gotten this really weird feeling from both Randy and Dolph.. If she were better looking, or their type, and she was one of those overconfident girls? She'd almost swear they'd been flirting with her..

But she weren't, so currently, she sat there eating, mentally explaining away both males odd behavior. Until she heard Cameron and Naomi sitting down beside her. "Earth to Kiki.."

"Yeah?"

"You okay girl?"

"Yeah.. Anyone think Randy and Ziggles are acting really, really weird lately?"

Cameron looked at Naomi then burst into laughter as she turned to Kiki seconds later and said "You are so cute, Bella.. It's cute how clueless you are."

"Wait, what?"

"That.. It's for you to figure out." Naomi said as Kiki pretended to pout but Cameron shook her head and then said calmly, "You have to take your head out of the sand sometime, girl. This one? It's on you to figure out."

"Damn it, you two think this is funny."

"Pretty much." the girls said as they handed her an ice pack and her forgotten soda. "For your face.. Since you're in a match with your sisters tonight against us and Alicia."

"Yeah.. Shit, she really did a number on my face.. Oh well, the camermen usually focus on Brie's ass or Nikki's tits, I should be fairly safe, right?"

"Girl.. The entire crowd saw that fight earlier."

"Damn it. Crap, Crap, Crap." she groaned as the Funkadactyls laughed and then said "Would you relax? This could be a good thing for you, baby Bella."

"Or it could go very, very bad." Kiki whined as she lightly hit her head against the wooden surface of the table and muttered, "Fuck my life right now. Ughhh.. I'm so good at getting into this stuff.. I knew she was baiting me, I still got mad and responded.."


	5. Chapter 5

{Authors Notes: Yay and wow.. More reviews. I'm glad you like the idea, really, I am. I wanna thank everyone for reading and adding it to alerts, reviewing, it makes me feel good to know that you guys like the story so far.. So, on to the votes.. So far, every guy on the poll has one vote. The poll should be at the top of my profile, I'm also taking votes via review. Again, a hug for all of you guys reading and reviewing, adding to alerts, I love you all, you're amazing.}

* * *

AJ skipped around the ring as Kiki finished her match, going for a pin, having her arm raised by her older sisters when she won. It'd been her first main event live match as a Diva and she'd given as good as she'd gotten, really.. Still though, Kiki felt her stomach churning, slightly nervous as she remembered AJ's 'threat' earlier.

_'What the hell does it even matter, really? It's not gonna change anything even if she does tell the whole damn world what a loser you are. Pretty sure they all already know you're the not so pretty Bella sister by now, if they don't, they are idiots and they've been hiding under a rock their entire lives.'  
_Her mind kept telling her this, but even as she kept reminding herself that just because she wrote it in her journal and called it a secret, it didn't necessarily make it a secret, at the same time, she just didn't want her personal life being aired on the screen in front of everyone.

AJ slid into the ring, mic in hand as she stood in front of Kiki, who she blamed very much for her recent break up because it seemed like lately, towards the end of her time with Dolph, she caught him staring at the younger brunette, or sort of trying to run into her on purpose or something.

Nikki and Brie groaned. They had a feeling they knew what AJ was about to do, as older sisters, they too had been nosy, they knew what was in the journal that AJ somehow managed to get her hands on, read and found out Kiki's squeaky clean dirty little secret.

"What the hell do you want?" Kiki demanded, her hand on her hip, rolling her eyes in annoyance as the roster's crazy chick skipped around her momentarily, then stopped and asked, "Ever played Seven Minutes in Heaven? How about Spin The Bottle?"

Kiki bit her tongue and then gave her sisters a look that clearly said "Stand down ,I've got this."

Nikki and Brie looked at one another then at Kiki and AJ, then Brie snatched the mic and smirking said "Not that it's any of your business, but she probably has.. Why, AJ? Are you finally owning up to the fact that you have a big huge lesbian crush on our baby sister?"

Kiki groaned. Parts of her just wanted AJ to get it out there, that'd make both men who seemed to spend the majority of their time 'popping up' or talking to her lately turn tail and run for sure, then she wouldn't have to get close to them, fall for them and then spend the entire time she was 'with' them waiting for them to find someone better, smarter, prettier.

The crowd laughed in unison at Brie's humor and AJ glowered as she snatched the mic back, then smirking, turned her gaze to Kiki again and said "Somebody told me something very, very interesting about you, Karoline.."

"Ya don't say." Kiki muttered quietly as she snatched the mic and then said with a smirk, "Yeah? Well guess what AJ, nobody gives a damn. But I gotta thank you though.. If you weren't so hell bent on completely making an ass of yourself, you'd realize that in your doing everything you've been doing to me, hell to everyone lately, you're only proving exactly why nobody will ever stick around you. Not even your so called best friends? So if you wanna tell everyone what this person told you about me, AJ, then go right ahead. I personally don't care."

AJ bit her lower lip. She'd figured Kiki would freak out and panic, that this would be a lot more, well, gratifying than it actually was, currently. What she'd expected, for Kiki to get upset and cry or something, reminiscent of what she'd done to Kaitlyn, a few of the other divas in the past few weeks, well, that was not what she was getting..

Kiki was behaving in the exact opposite way that AJ had thought she'd behave, frankly, that pissed the petite brunette Divas champion off completely. Without the threat of Kiki's not so dirty little secret to taunt her with, she had nothing, really.

"Oh trust me.. When I get ready to, I will, Kiki. No, I just came down here to congratulate you tonight." AJ said innocently as she held her hand out, fully intent on slamming Kiki onto the mat, making an ass out of her that way since her usual humiliation and mind games tactics wasn't going to work tonight.

Kiki stared at her hand, then she and her older sisters burst into laughter. AJ glared and then raising the mic said "What? I can't congratulate you? I mean you've come a long way lately... From spineless little ugly nothing to a main event match? I wonder what you had to do to get on tv tonight... Hmm."

Kiki glared, she hated being toyed with, all of this double entendre was really beginning to piss her off and she was half tempted just to take the mic and shout "I'm a virgin in more ways than one.. I'm so damn scared of opening up and falling for someone, then being tossed to the side for someone prettier and better than me that I won't let myself get close to anyone who tries.. I've never had sex, hell, I've never actually really kissed a guy before." but her better instincts took over thankfully and she raised the mic to her own lips after snatching it from AJ's hand and then said calmly, "Probably not nearly as much as you have to do to STAY on tv as much as you do.. And lately, AJ, you're starting to look a little desperate.. Are the new girls taking up all your 'personal time' with whoever you screw to get on television?"

AJ screamed at her and raised her hand to slap her, but when she did, Kiki smirked and grabbed her hand, twisting it behind her back for her as she muttered in her ear, "Aww, AJ... are you maybe a little upset that your usual shit's not working with me?"

"It just means I'll have to try a little harder, that's all." AJ hissed as she wiggled loose from the way Kiki held her. This new side of the normally soft spoken mousy diva, well.. it had AJ up in arms. The mind games worked with everyone else..

Kiki laughed as AJ couldn't get herself out of the hold and with a smirk, she shoved her down on the mat and leaning over her, she raised the mic one final time as she said calmly, "Maybe next time, AJ." before neatly stepping over her, calmly walking out of the ring, her older sisters catching up to her on the ramp, all three of them taking a moment to look back, howl in laughter at AJ's hysterical hissy fit in the ring.

She'd come out here to embarass Kiki on live television but this time at least, she wound up being the one with egg on her face. But there was definitely going to be a next time. There had to be. Something had to work on the girl, she wasn't completely invincible, after all.

Kiki looked from her sister Brie to her sister Nikki and said calmly, "You guys should have just let her tell everyone.. Let me guess, you've been reading my damn journal too."

"Just enough to know that you really have the completely and totally wrong idea about yourself, this image you have built up in your mind about you." Nikki said as Brie looked at her in concern then asked, "Why not talk to us?"

"Because, sis.. It doesn't bother me anymore. I've learned to live with it. I'm me, it's not going to change."

"When it finally happens for you, we better hear it from you, not some notebook you write things in, okay? We wanna hear details."

"Don't see how it's going to happen being as I'm not really too worried about looking.. I figure with you two so hot and heavy with John and Bryan, it'll be at least ten years until our mom puts any pressure on me for family, settling down or nesting, whatever have you." Kiki joked as her sisters gave her a dirty look.

She'd just stepped through the curtain when she smacked into Dolph Ziggler who was on his way out for his own match. He looked at her strangely, and then gave a slight wink and nod before disappearing out into the main part of the arena, going to the ring.

"What was that about?" she muttered to herself as she and her older sisters shrugged it off, then went to catering to eat. She groaned as she realized that AJ had probably dropped just enough hints with her little speech in the ring just now that some of the guys in back had probably put two and two together, figured out what she was getting at.

Kiki sighed and then raked her hand through her hair. At least if it was getting out this way, she wouldn't have to worry about the awkwardness of telling someone.

And she'd finally have her quiet and peaceful, background only existance back.. Even though the more she opened up lately, the more she was starting to realize that maybe she only THOUGHT she wanted that sort of thing for herself.. Now that she'd been getting out there, doing things she normally wouldn't have, she wasn't too sure if she really even wanted to go back to the plain quiet sister.


	6. Chapter 6

{Authors Notes: Yay and wow.. More reviews. I'm glad you like the idea, really, I am. I wanna thank everyone for reading and adding it to alerts, reviewing, it makes me feel good to know that you guys like the story so far.. So, on to the votes.. So far, every guy on the poll has one vote. The poll should be at the top of my profile, I'm also taking votes via review. Again, a hug for all of you guys reading and reviewing, adding to alerts, I love you all, you're amazing.

POLL IS TIED! DO WE WANT HER WITH A SHOW OFF OR A VIPER LADIES? ITS UP TO YOU!}

* * *

She gave AJ a good hard shove backward, smirking as she did so. She'd barely gotten any sleep the night before, thanks to her sisters and their guys up all night, and frankly, the petite and baby of the Bella sisters, well, she was a bit on the cranky side this morning as a result.

"Wanna say that again, Lee?"

"What? All I said was at least I'd know what to do with a man if I had one." AJ snickered as something in Kiki snapped and she smirked then said "I'm so sick of you holding this over my fuckin head, I mean really, it's pathetic. And it's not like anyone will give two shits if it comes out, I'm not my older sisters, I'm not pretty, I'm not.. Nevermind." she said as she stood in the chair, then on the tabletop.

People stopped talking and eating to look at her with raised brows, confused expressions. She looked at her nails and then said quickly, in a calm voice, "I'm guessing you guys won't give a shit about this, but AJ here, she seems to think it's worth blackmail, so yeah.. Here it is, plain and simple... I am a virgin. That is all, you may now resume your normal, more important than this conversations." Kiki said as she shot AJ a menacing smirk and stepped down, walking over to the food line, as if she hadn't just told everyone her biggest and cleanest dirty secret.

A tap to her shoulder had her groaning and thinking it was AJ she turned and snapped sharply, "Are you serious..."

"What? I was just gonna say that took guts, Ki." Dolph Ziggler explained as he eyed her a little strangely.

"No, it wasn't that big of a deal, actually. What makes me laugh is that for weeks now, AJ's been using it to bait me, scare me and.. Yeah, I feel like an idiot now, in hindsight, having fallen for it."

"Still though.. Any truth to it?"

Throats clearing as Nikki practically told him to go screw himself for a minute had the Show Off retreating hastily, a sort of goofyish smile on his face as he raked his hand through his hair.

Across the catering area, Randy leaned against a wall, title belt over one shoulder, arms crossed as he just watched her. That'd been brave, her just saying it like that.. Of course, it went without saying, he sort of already knew..

He could just tell with some girls. Didn't help that when he'd been in a room by himself with her, she'd practically blushed all over and damn near killed herself trying to go into a corner or something.

He bit the side of his finger as he watched her talking to her sisters, laughing at herself, what she'd just done. And a quick look around had him growling to himself, because he realized that like sharks, the guys smelled blood in the water for sure now, it'd been brewing for weeks, actually, since the girl started coming out of her shell, mainly between himself, Ziggler and occasionally, Sheamus.

"She's going to be mine." he muttered as he leaned against the wall, his thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his dark jeans, his Affliction t shirt still damp from the rain he'd had to run through on his way into the arena earlier tonight.

"If you're smart, Orton, you'll back the fuck off. I mean unless you want me to feed you that title belt.. You don't want that now do ya, orton?"

"Really, Ziggler? The day I start being afraid of you is the day I shoot myself." Randy said with a smirk as he saw Kiki sitting by herself, reading now. He walked over, sliding into the empty seat beside her as he took an apple slice, dipped it into the caramel tub sitting near her, and took a bite, asked loudly, "What are you reading?"

"1984.. I know, lame, right? I found it in the hotel gift shop and I remembered how much I liked reading it in high school." Kiki explained, as she looked at him, warily. What was he doing over here? Surely he heard her announcement and that killed any and all interest he might have had in her?

From the looks of it, though, it hadn't.

Randy leaned in and then said with a casual wink, " That was brave.. Announcing it like that? I liked that."

"O-okay?"

"Don't be scared, Kiki." he said quietly as he looked at her and then chuckling, he asked, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"  
"Spook so damn easily."

"I dunno... Just not used to people wanting to talk to me, I suppose." Kiki murmured as she asked, "Why does it matter?"

"Just curious, babe. So, you nervous about your spot in the Diva Battle Royale tonight?"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure that one of my sisters will win, or that stupid bitch Kaitlyn.." Kiki said as she looked at him, managed a smile. She wasn't used to this being sought out, drawn into conversation.

Especially by the likes of Ziggler and Orton. Two guys who until a few weeks ago, didn't really notice her, to her own personal knowledge.

"Never know, babe.. You could win." Randy said as he smirked a little, stood and then said casually, over his shoulder, "Anything can happen, Kiki.. You just have to be willing to make it happen."

Kiki bit her lower lip, wondering if it were just her, just then, or did it sound like he had something up his sleeve or something.. he definitely knew something he wasn't telling her, just going by the look in those gray eyes of his, that smile he gave her.

She mentally kicked herself, reminded herself that chances were, both males were bored right now, this was all going to wind up being some sick joke or something.

Just like the last time a guy showed real interest in her.. It'd only been to get closer to her older and hotter sisters.

Nothing to do with her.

"Yeah, that's definitely all it is."


	7. Chapter 7

{Authors Notes: Yay and wow.. More reviews. I'm glad you like the idea, really, I am. I wanna thank everyone for reading and adding it to alerts, reviewing, it makes me feel good to know that you guys like the story so far.. So, on to the votes.. So far, every guy on the poll has one vote. The poll should be at the top of my profile, I'm also taking votes via review. Again, a hug for all of you guys reading and reviewing, adding to alerts, I love you all, you're amazing.

POLL IS TIED! DO WE WANT HER WITH A SHOW OFF OR A VIPER LADIES? ITS UP TO YOU!}

* * *

Her sisters fighting started up again and Kiki grabbed her book and a towel, intent on just slipping out, going to the hotel pool for a few hours. But apparently, her older sisters weren't having that.

"Seriously? We're gonna fight all damn morning, guys? Look, Nikki, you know Brie's in a bad mood, and I'm not in the greatest one.. Brie, when you called her fat, I'm not gonna even dignify that one with a comment, because you're freakin twins, for crying out loud. So if she's fat, then I'm a hippo." Kiki said as she eyed her older twin sisters.

Sometimes, being caught in the middle of the two of them, it really, really got on her nerves, she didn't like petty and stupid bullshit fights, the two of them, however, were so damn stubborn that when they spent a lot of time together, especially like this, with a camera on constantly, the drama tended to flow like water.

Kiki spent about 90 percent of her time trying to avoid the damn cameras, her older sisters seemed to love getting the cameramen to sneak up on her, for some unknown reason..

And when she wasn't doing that, since the beginning of the stupid show, it seemed like she spent the other 10 percent of her time, playing referee to her older sisters. She glared at them both, and they burst into laughter, then hugged her.

At least they both agreed that they were nothing if not overprotective sisters. Even when they did spend all their time annoying the hell out of her it felt like sometimes.

"You okay, there, Ki?"

"Yeah, for a minute there, Karoline, it honestly seemed like your head was going to swivel around 360 degrees and you'd vomit pea soup or something." Nikki laughed as she sighed and then said "We're sorry, it's just."

"The cameras."

"Believe me, guys, I know. That's why I'm wondering what in the hell possessed either of you to sign us up for this?" Kiki whispered as they shrugged and blurted, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Do you two think you can get along a few hours?" Kiki asked, pleading them with her eyes as they nodded and said calmly, "We can try."

"Good, because I kinda told Nattie I'd talk to her.. She's sort of having personal problems. Not sure why she asked me about it, but hey, I'll try to help her."

"Seriously?"

"Bet it's TJ again." Brie said as Nikki asked, "Wonder if she's ever thought about going lingerie shopping?"

"No, Nikki, do not.. Last time we were anywhere near a lingerie store, you two embarassed me so much I was hiding out in the dressing rooms."

"Come on.. You were sixteen.. It was beyond past time that you got a little lingerie." Brie mused as Nikki nodded and then said "And you liked it, admit it."

"Ughh, a little, but you two.. You say things that'd make a sailor blush." Kiki said as her older sisters laughed and said "Well, you're trying to loosen up a little, so we'll give you that one. Tell her if she needs us, we're in our room?"

"Actually, Nikki's free, Brie.. You, however, still have to do your half of that photo shoot. And someone's gotta talk to Dad when he calls back for 8th time."

"Not me."

"Well I'm not going to, so.." Kiki said as her older sisters asked, "When and why is he calling?"

"Dunno.. The message he left me was something about the four of us having breakfast or something? He wants to talk to us.. We all three know how well that goes.. Usually, by the end of it, Nikki's angry, Brie's in tears and I'm just sitting there quietly debating on whether to trust him again and be disappointed again, or just walking out of the place he's in with us." Kiki said as she hugged her sisters, set off for Natalya's room.

She'd gotten maybe halfway down the hall when she ran into Eva Marie, scowled at her.

"Aww, if it isn't the ugly baby sister." Eva said as Kiki rolled her eyes and didn't think, just shoved, then laughing said "At least I don't have to stick my head up my older sisters asses to make them like me.. And newsflash, Eva? They really don't.. They actually feel sorry for you.. And so do I.. I mean seriously, did you have to break up Fandango and Summer? What's she ever done to you?"

"She had something I wanted.. If you weren't a little girl PRETENDING to be a woman and you knew a little bit about men and women and ADULT relationships, Kiki, then maybe you'd get it."

"I'd die in a pit of fire before I did what some of you guys did to a person, just to get what you thought you wanted. Either way, it's all good, I fixed things, so yeah." Kiki said with a smirk as Eva growled and said quietly, "You little bitch.. If Nikki and Brie weren't my friends, I'd.."

"You'd what?" Kiki asked, humourlessly as she stared down Eva, her hand on her hips, not in the mood for one of the red haired witch's hissy fits this early in the am.

"You'll see.. One day, Kiki, I'm gonna catch you without your bodyguards and we're going to go, one on one."

"Waiting patiently, Eva. Maybe when you're on your back on the mat, missing a few teeth with that nose of yours all broken and askew, you'll finally get it.. You're still a bitch and nobody likes you, honestly. They just pretend to, because they have to."

She turned and walked off, having said her piece about the matter, disgusted by the whore that was Eva Marie in the first place.. Maybe she was a little naieve and a little too innocent, she just didn't get how some women could use their looks, their brains and their bodies to trap a guy, then hurt him, ruin his life.

Then again, she wasn't one of those who'd been blessed with the balls or the body and beauty to do that very thing, so she mostly kept to herself when she encountered a girl like this on their roster.

And it was the mere fact that girls like that were a dime a dozen, that really, really made her feel left out.

But then she'd always ask herself, did she really WANT to be like them?

Looks faded with time, the pretty girls got tossed to the side, and boring.. But she was smarter, she waited until someone came along who was really worth the wait.

So far, she hadn't really met anyone she could say that about, and she wasn't really looking, either. She figured that her sisters would keep their mother happy on the 'grandkids' front, eventually, so she had at least 10 years, give or take, before any real worry or pressure was involved or cast in her general direction.

It wasn't that she was that picky, it was that she was that scared to really fall for someone, give herself to them completely. She'd seen the pain love could cause, for her mom, when their father did the things he'd done.

It was no secret that the Bella sisters didn't get on well with their father.. And sometimes, Kiki wondered if that was where her own issues with men and relationships came from.

If so, why hadn't it messed up her sisters?

She mused about this as she knocked on Nattie's hotel room. Natalya opened the door and stepped to the side, letting her in.

"You okay?"

"Nattie, we're talking about you today, not my 4 baskets full of issues.. Now, what's up?" Kiki asked in concern as Natalya said quietly, "Me and TJ.. We're fighting so much lately.."

"Yeah, I know. This show seems to be doing that to everyone.. Hell, Jon and whichever of the Funkadactyls he's dating, they got into a huge fight last night when we were all out eating."

"So it's not just me?"

"Nope. And I kinda exploded on my sisters and then our dad, via the phone, then Eva Marie just now, in the hallway. Vince really thinks this is a good idea?"

"Yeah. But then again he lives for this shit, so there you go.. I was wondering... What's making you wait?"

"Ughh, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, humor me.. I mean what is it that has you waiting? I wonder because I'm worried that maybe TJ and I aren't going to work out."

Kiki bit her lower lip, gently pushed her friend into a chair as she shook her head and said "Girl, you are insane.. TJ loves you.. But right now, you have to look at things from his perspective.. Right now, you're doing what he wants to be doing.. So when he lashes out, or ignores you, it's because we all know, TJ does not do feelings."

"Yeah, but it hurts.."

"Maybe you and Nikki should go lingerie shopping. She said something about it earlier, said John's sort of fighting with her more too, since he's been injured.."

"You're gonna go?"

"Hell no. I'm getting my books, a beach towel and I'm gonna go lie in the sun and soak for a few hours. What do I need lingerie for anyway?"

Natalya giggled and looking around said "Because.."

"Why?"

"You really don't know?"

"Nope."

"Apparently, Ziggler AND Randy Orton are into you."

"Says who?"

"Nobody has to say it, actually, it's pretty clear.. Why do you think they tied up in the bar last night and proceeded to get escorted out?"

"Because they both have ego things? I don't know.." Kiki ventured as she bit her lower lip.. Now that someone told her they seemed to like hitting on her, she was wondering what their motives were..

Because she was the younger sister, the plain one, the nerd.. Why the hell would they want someone who wasn't like them, or at least model pretty? She shoved the thoughts out of her mind, then said "Neither of them have said that."

"Actually, yeah.. Dolph sat down the other day, talked to me about it for some reason." Natalya said as she started putting on her makeup, getting ready for the day.

"Hmm.. I don't know.. But Randy, he's probably only doing it because of my stupid boneheaded announcement. And he's bored, he seriously must think I'm an idiot."

"Actually, no.. He talked to Trinity about you the other night. Before you ever even said anything about you're being a virgin."

"eek.. hmm.. Maybe they have some kind of bet going or something.. You know how they are."

"Seriously? You're still coming up with excuses? They like you."

"But why? I mean.. Look at me. I'm just me. I'm the polar opposite of their type." Kiki snorted in slight laughter as she looked at herself in the mirror, mimicked some of the stupid girls they usually went for.

Natalya laughed and then fluffing her friend's hair said casually, "No, just be yourself."

"Oh trust me, that's all I know how to do." Kiki said as she stood and asked, "So.. You're okay, right? You're gonna try the sexy thing with TJ and it's all good? You guys are like the cutest couple, I'd hate to see it end. You're meant for each other."

"I know, I just freaked out I guess." Natalya sighed as she said "And Kiki?"

"Yeah?"

"One day, you're gonna find someone like that." Natalya smiled as Kiki laughed a little and said "Doubtful, but thanks for saying it."


	8. Chapter 8

{Authors Notes: Yay and wow.. More reviews. I'm glad you like the idea, really, I am. I wanna thank everyone for reading and adding it to alerts, reviewing, it makes me feel good to know that you guys like the story so far.. So, on to the votes.. So far, every guy on the poll has one vote. The poll should be at the top of my profile, I'm also taking votes via review. Again, a hug for all of you guys reading and reviewing, adding to alerts, I love you all, you're amazing.

POLL IS TIED! DO WE WANT HER WITH A SHOW OFF OR A VIPER LADIES? ITS UP TO YOU!}

* * *

"Explain this to me, guys.. Why in the hell do I wanna get up and sing karaoke?" Kiki pleaded as her sisters dragged her into the bar that was having karaoke night.

"Because, sis, we're doing it, and we thought it'd be fun if you did it too.. Remember, you are trying to loosen up." Nikki reminded her as Brie made big eyes at her and said "Please?"

"Ughh, damn it, okay, fine.." before looking around, realizing over half of the roster was in here, apparently all using the fact that the cameras weren't rolling to sort of decompress, chill out and just be normal people.. Or slightly normal people at least in some of their cases.

"Besides.. You're the better singer.. With you singing too, we won't sound so damn bad." Nikki gently reminded her sister. "She's right." Brie insisted as Kiki looked around and bit her lower lip then said with a smirk, "Fine.. But I'm picking the song.. Do they have the Glee soundtracks around, I wonder.."

"What song?" her older sisters demanded as she smirked and turned, bolted back out to her car and came in with one of the soundtracks to the tv show Glee and then said "Well.. We can all do this song, Start Me Up, Livin On a Prayer.. But if I like it and go up along, I'm gonna sing the Cup Song from Pitch Perfect."

They looked at one another, then gave her a blank look, clearly having no clue what she was talking about.

"Just come with me. Seriously, do you guys like not watch any kind of entertaining television?" Kiki said as she waited on her older sisters, then signed their names on the list to sing.

When she wasn't looking, however, her sisters added her name on the list closer to the top, between Miz and CM Punk, who were going before and after her, to sing this Cup Song she was talking about. And besides, what good is having a baby sister if you can't play jokes on them, right?

Miz just finished his song, [I'm Sexy And I Know it] when the announcer called her name. She bit her lip as she said calmly, "Going to murder you two when we're out of here. Just so you know."

"Oh go up there."

"First I kinda need something." she said as her sisters looked at one another, then at her, asked, "What?"

"A cup. It's kinda necessary."

Brie snatched the red Solo cup that sat in front of Jey Uso then said "Sorry, sister needs it for her song."

He gaped then said "She's gonna sing?"

"Yeah."

Kiki looked at the stage and then the cup in her hands and then took a huge shot of tequila from the bottle sitting near Kaitlyn and Natalya as she muttered, "To hell with it.. Can't get much dorkier than me announcing I'm a virgin to the whole damn roster.. At least now, they'll know why." she laughed a little as she walked to the stage, sat down on it, started to sing,

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_ Two bottles of whiskey for the way_  
_ And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_ And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_ You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_ You're gonna miss me talk, oh_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_ The one with the prettiest of views_  
_ It's got mountains_  
_ It's got rivers_  
_ It's got sights to give you shivers_  
_ But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh_  
_ Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

As she sang the song, she 'played' the cup, not really focusing on anyone in the crowd's reaction to her little hidden talent. She didn't want to see them all laughing at her or something, and she really wasn't a fan of the big crowd, but she had promised her older sisters she'd try and come out of her shell.

Dolph Ziggler had been sitting in the back of the bar, slouched over, engrossed in a battle of words with Big E over Twitter, until he heard the announcer call her name.. His head shot up and he took a sip of the Jack Daniels that sat in front of him as Zack said "Damn.. She can actually sing."

"She sounds just like the chick that sings this song." Dolph admitted, earning him a funny look from several of the guys sitting around him. "What? Pitch Perfect is a freaking awesome movie." he admitted as he whistled somewhere at the end of her song, stood up in his chair.. So what he was behaving like an idiot. He had to do something or damn Orton was going to get his 'viper like' teeth in.

Meanwhile, across the bar, Randy sat at the bar, turned to face the stage as he sipped a beer, sat with John and Nikki, smiled and clapped, whistling himself, giving Dolph Ziggler a blatant 'back off' glare as he noticed Ziggler of course, standing in a chair, whistling, howling like an idiot.

Natalya and Kaitlyn watched the goings on between the two men as they watched Kiki on stage, Kaitlyn remarking, "It's so cute. Like, she literally has no clue."

"Definitely.. Aww, look at Dolph, K.. He's making an idiot of himself, yeah, but he's being himself.. Not the jackass we all love but want to strangle."

"Oh yeah? Well turn and look behind ya, Nat.. The Viper looks like he's ready to strike.. And not in the attacking kinda way." Kaitlyn said as she giggled at her pun.

Nikki watched Randy watching her baby sister, nudged John as she nodded in his direction and whispered, "Aww, look.. Mr. Badass is going all goofy eyed, it's so adorable.". Brie nudged Bryan and then said "Look at Ziggler.. It's so cute. remember when you did that when I sang to make me look at you?"

"Yeah.. Actually, that's probably where he got the idea from.. I might have told him she was going to sing tonight when you guys came up with putting her up to it." he said as he grinned mischeviously, shrugged.

The song ended and then the announcer called her sisters up to the stage, and the song she'd chosen for all of them to start. And surprisingly enough, she was enjoying it, getting into it even. True, she still hated attention, she hated being made the center of it, but she was enjoying herself tonight, doing this with her friends and family, spending time with everyone while they weren't all on screen or having a camera or mic shoved into their faces collectively.

Dolph's turn came and he shrugged as a few people looked at him strangely, but he got up on the stage, began to start singing Beggin by MadCon. The song drew a light laugh from Brie and Daniel, Brie nudging Daniel as she asked, "Did you put him up to that?"

"Nope."

"Clever.. Ooh look, he's flirting with her.." she pointed out as the cameras appeared and caught footage for a future episode of Total Divas.

She groaned inwardly as she muttered, "Damn it, we all made McMahon swear.. Just one night so we could all get rid of the tension constant camera exposure is causing all of us." and glared openly at the camera man for a moment when the camera wasn't trained on her.

Kiki groaned as she realized that the camera guy for Total Divas had snuck in, even after they'd all given the guy the slip back at the hotel. She realized that her little "cup song' and the one she'd done with her sisters would most likely now be on a future episode of Total Divas.

And she blushed as Dolph made his way over to her while he continued singing the song he'd chosen, Beggin. She looked around then at him, then pointed at herself as she laughed a little, blushing a lot, her head bent slightly out of sight of the cameras.

"Fine.. Ziggler wants a war, he's got it." Randy said as John nudged Nikki and said with a smirk, "I think Randy's about to go and sign up to sing."

"Seriously, he does that?"

"Not really well, but hey, he's trying to prove he's not just after her out of boredom or because of what she said." John said as Nikki nodded and said "He better pick a damn good song, that's my baby sister he's trying to go after, I'm not gonna take anything but what's best for her."

"And neither am I.. That's why I think she should go with Ziggler." Brie said as Nikki glared and said "You know his reputation, sis.. Do you really want Kiki getting hurt?"

"And Randy's got such a stunning one?"

They glared at one another.. Since it'd come out backstage that both guys liked Kiki, this had been a huge fight between her older sisters who really only wanted her to be happy, not be hurt by whoever she eventually let herself trust, if she ever even did.

The song Crash My Party by Luke Bryan started to play, and Randy muttered, "If this is shitty.. I don't sing, I kick ass." before he started singing the song, winking at Kiki casually as he did so.

Cody smirked as he muttered, "Go get her, man." smiled at his friend.

Zack nudged Dolph and then said "Go resign, damn it.. Sing a different song... I don't think Beggin was the right way to go."

"Fine, since you know so much, what is the best way to go?"

Zack thought a moment and then smirking, he wrote something down on a napkin, told Ziggler not to read it until his name was on the list again and he needed to know what to put beside it.

Dolph jumped up and then Miz patted his back as he said "Best man's gotta win, Zigs." as Ziggler rushed back up and then signed his name again, added the song he was going to sing to the list, Holdin On To Heaven, Nickelback.

He smirked as he muttered, "Zack you smart son of a bitch.. Might have to start giving you a little credit.. I'd never have guessed that song."

The song started again and he held her eyes for almost all of it, smiled as he jumped off the stage when he finished, went to go and sit back down.

Kiki sat drinking, debating on how to get the footage of her cup song off the show, when she heard the chairs scooting away from her table, looked up and found Cameron and Naomi sitting there.

"So you got a little song bird in you." they mused as she blushed and bit her lip, admitted, "Show choir in high school.. My sisters did the whole cheerleading thing.. I wasn't nearly athletic enough.."

"You have no idea what just went down, do you?"

"No.. Why?"

"That contest wasn't just a singing one, girl.. Trust me."

"I keep telling you guys that neither of them like me. They're probably only doing this because.."

"Because why?"

"Because, damn it, either they're bored, or the announcement I made not so long ago.. Take your pick.. I'm nothing like my sisters, I mean I'm not the kind of girl two guys fight over, especially two guys like them."

"What do you mean like them?" the Funkadactyls asked as they looked at her, waiting on an answer. Kiki leaned in and muttered, "Sexy guys, okay? Just shhhh."

"What?"

"Ooh girl.."

"Guys, seriously, what part of shhh did you two not comprehend?"

"You never just say that though. We kinda thought you.."

"That I what.. Didn't notice when a guy's hot or something? Yeah, I notice.. I'm just smarter than commenting on it. " Kiki giggled as she took a sip of the beer in front of her and then said " So you liked the Cup Song?"

"It was cool.. Where'd you learn that?"

"A movie, actually. The cup thing's not easy, it took forever to get it.. Okay, yes.. I am a huge dork.. I watched just to learn the cup thing.."

"Nothin wrong with that.. You gotta show us how though, now."

"Okay, if you seriously wanna see it."

The others continued doing their karaoke, and Cameron, Naomi and Kiki grabbed a cup from the bar, sat on the hardwood floor, doing the cup thing, singing the song.

"That song's going to be stuck in my head now." Jey and Jimmy Uso muttered as they laughed and took a few pictures of their girlfriends and their friend Kiki doing the cup song.

"Hey, I think I have an idea for a dance.. Can you play the cup?" Cameron asked as she pulled Naomi up, and handed Kiki the cup and said "Sit at that table.. We're gonna need the bar." before going through the crowd, pulling up Natalya, Kaitlyn, Brie, Nikki and Alicia Fox.

The girls all tried the dance, but by this point pretty much everyone there was at least semi buzzed, and it didn't really flow that smoothly.. But they were all loosened up, the drama that went on onscreen and on Total Divas, for the moment, was forgotten.

And that, after all, had been the point of this whole bizarre rosterwide group outing.


	9. Chapter 9

{Authors Notes: Yay and wow.. More reviews. I'm glad you like the idea, really, I am. I wanna thank everyone for reading and adding it to alerts, reviewing, it makes me feel good to know that you guys like the story so far.. Again, a hug for all of you guys reading and reviewing, adding to alerts, I love you all, you're amazing.

POLL IS TIED! DO WE WANT HER WITH A SHOW OFF OR A VIPER LADIES? ITS UP TO YOU! SORRY TO THOSE WHO WANNA SEE HER WITH SOMEONE ELSE.. THOSE ARE THE ONLY TWO CHOICES FOR HER END PAIRING.. BUT I HAVE A FEW IDEAS IN BETWEEN THAT MIGHT JUST MAKE EVERYONE ELSE HAPPY... OR SOMETHING..}

* * *

She gave him a dirty look as he held onto her wrist. "Would you let me go, Ambrose? I mean seriously, I'm not your type. I never have been your type, nor will I ever be your type." Kiki explained in the nicest way possible, when she wanted nothing more right now than to strangle the guy.

They'd never really spoken to one another, and for the little while she had been in FCW with him, he'd always creeped her out, staring at her and things like that. Lately, he got this idea to start talking to her. It'd started after she was stupid enough to tell everyone backstage about being a virgin. The more she thought about that hastily made decision, the more she wondered if she should have her ass kicked for even doing it in the first place?

But then again, she wasn't the kind of girl to pretend to be something she wasn't either, so the fact that AJ Lee and Eva Marie of all people knew her secret? Yeah, she wasn't about to give either of those bitches the satisfaction of holding that over her head.. And compared to what both of them were, she'd take her virginity any day.

At least she knew where she fell asleep at night, if she were referring to Eva Marie, and she didn't have to worry about 'does he really love me, or is it pity?' in the case of AJ..

The laugh had her looking up at him as he said calmly, "Now why would I wanna let ya go, Kiki.. Besides.. Opposites attract, babe."

"Yeah.. But see, there in lies the problem. In your case, Ambrose, I can safely say it's strictly one sided. Now go before I.."

"What, scream for ya big sisters?"

"Kick you in the balls." Kiki said as she leaned in closer, smirked a little.

"Ya got spunk, I'll give ya that.. But Kiki? The end of the day, you're still the same little quiet nobody ya have always been.. You won't touch me. Now, I'm gonna say it again.. You and me at 8."

"And I'm gonna say it again, Ambrose.. If you want to keep your cock and balls, you'll fuck off already. I'm not in the mood for your shit today, your games. Look, if you're trying to bet with your boys, see who can deflower the virgin girl first? Not funny.. And I'm not amused.. I mean this has to be all it is, right? Surely you have no actual interest in me?"

"Ya wrong babe.. I got plenty interest in you. Ya just haven't realized it.."

From down the hallway, Damien Sandow watched, shaking his head in disgust. He knew what Dean said was true, they'd had this intense fight backstage when they were both in NXT over her.

But Damien wasn't one of those men who was going to intrude on something like this, and besides, from where he stood, it looked as if Karoline were handling it perfectly well, on her own.

She didn't really like him too much, he suspected. Then again, it could have something to do with an argument they had over an intense online chess game they'd been playing.

Or something like that.

"If he gets too far out of hand, I'll say something to the ignoramus." he said dismissively as he walked past, giving Karoline a nod, a slight wave, both polite gestures, not to be mistaken for anything more than this.

Kiki gave a nod and wave back, then turned back to Dean as she said "What the hell are you still doing standing here? Did I not just make my opinion plain?"

"Oh you might say it.. But your eyes say something totally different." Dean smirked as she bit her lower lip.. Okay, so she found him physically attractive.. But beyond that, his attitude made him repulsive to her, really. She wasn't about to become another notch on his bedpost.

"Whatever." she grumbled as she yanked her wrist free, fled down the hallway, promptly crashing into Damien Sandow.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, accidents happen. You're probably shaken up from the little scene just now with Dean Ambrose.. He didn't.. Make any disgusting advances, did he?"

Kiki laughed a little then said "Sorry, it's just.. When you say things sometimes..."

He glared a little then asked, "I was concerned."

"Well, thank you, Damien. You don't have a fever, right?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because you usually do not notice anyone but yourself, or anyone who's doing something really, really stupid." Kiki said as she bit her lip and then muttered something, looked up at him and said apologetically, "I'm sorry.. I'm just.. This stupid show, my sisters are fighting and.."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She studied him a moment warily. They didn't really talk much either, mostly because he was one of those unsufferable know it alls, the kind that she didn't get along well with.. But he seemed to be legitimately concerned.. And it seemed like all of her friends had no trouble asking her for advice, but when it came time to listen, they were all busy or too wrapped up in their own personal drama.

"I could.."

"We can go to the green room, no one is in there."

She followed him down the hallway, and naturally, the cameraman for Total Divas caught this too. She mentally kicked herself, made a note to make sure that she knew the location of all of the cameras for the stupid show in the future. She was going to be so glad when this little show was wrapped in filming.

She already hated the invasion of privacy that the cameras and interviewers backstage bought into her life.. If she could fight without all the drama and having her picture plastered everywhere, she'd be a happy girl, but sadly, when she was on the WWE roster, that wasn't possible.

She tried her best to deal with it.

They sat down in the green room, Kiki twisting the lid off of a bottled water as she said quietly, "Thanks.. For asking if I were okay.. Honestly, Damien, I don't know anymore.. It's sort of like the outgoing side of myself I've been experimenting with letting more out is battling my more quiet and private nature, and.. It's just frustrating really.. Not to mention all of the things I've managed to do to land myself in bizarre situations lately..."

Damien laughed a little and then said "I'm going to take that as a reference to your little announcement.. As far as the two sides of your personality battling.. Maybe you just need to find middle ground. And I can honestly see how it'd be stressful. But if you're worrying so much about what everyone thinks, or what won't anger someone, or hurt them, you shouldn't. People will do what they're going to do, it doesn't matter what you do to try and make them happy."

Kiki nodded and then said quietly ,"I just.. I never really had the same treatment my sisters got as a kid.. I mean my parents treated us all equal, but the kids at school, the boys.. It was sort of a nightmare.. I got to this place where I didn't honestly trust anyone and.."

"And?"

"And I don't want to tell anyone how I feel a lot of the time, but I still deal with it now. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous of my sisters.. At least I don't think it's so much jealousy as wishing I were more like them, less like me.."

"Not an uncommon thing for baby siblings. Be yourself. People tend to like you more when you are." Damien said as he smirked at her and then said "Did you get it all out?"

"I think I did. Thanks.. And maybe we can talk more often."

"I hope so." Damien said as he watched her walking out of the room, smirked to himself. So sue him, he had his own personal reasons for butting in this little war between Orton and Ziggler over the girl. One being the two of them were both ignoramuses and she seemed like a sweet enough girl, no sense in corrupting that.


End file.
